She could be
by kikigirl101
Summary: Song fic with the song 'She coulde be' by Corbin Blue Troy and Gabriella go to prom but simply as friends. While they watch the couples dancing he remembers all the little things that make him love Gabriella.


_She comes inside_

_Been playing football with the guys _

_She's all high fives _

_And dirty footprints on the floor _

"Gabriella!" yelled her mom.

"Yes mom?"

"Gabi, how many times have I told you leave your shoes outside when you play football. Look at my kitchen it's so dirty!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Gabs,nice tackle on Chad I think he's still crying" laughed Troy as he high-fived her.

"Troy..." Mrs.Montez warned.

He looked down at his shoes and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Mrs.Montez." he answered and stepped outside.

_Next thing I know,_

_She's hanging out _

_She's got her dress and high heels on_

_And we're alone, I couldn't ask for nothing more _

Whoa, Gabs you look great." he said

She blushed " Thanks, your not so bad yourself." she replied smoothly

"Welcome Juniors, it's time for our couples dance ." Said the DJ.

They looked over at each other and blushed nervously.

The rest of the gang had their own dates and were happily gliding on the dance floor.

"So," he asked nervously

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked

She shrugged her shoulders " I don't know..."

_And I love (I love the way)_

_A simple smiles reveals it all_

_She calls my name... _

"Troy... Troy...wake up sleepy head." she said while kneeling down next to his face.

"Ugh, go away." he mumbled sleepily as he clutched the covers even tighter in his hands.

She smiled evilly as she climbed onto his bed and straddled him.

Troy feeling the change in wait did nothing but murmur "Get off." before falling back to sleep.

"TROY! SHARPAY'S HERE AND SHE NEEDS A FAHION OPINION FOR HER NEXT DATE!" she yelled in his ear.

"AHHH! No ! Hide me!" he screamed as he shot up from his lying position on his bed.

Gabriella stifled her laughter. "Not funny Montez!" he said

She smiled sweetly before jumping off him and running down the stairs.

"I'll get you Montez!..."

_She could be _

_All I'm ever gonna need_

_She's like a beauty queen_

_In just her tee-shirt and her jeans._

_She could be just the one I've waited for_

_Could be a perfect score and more._

_She could be, She could be, She could be Mmhm._

"Troy I can't go in there I'm not dressed well enough."she complained and looked down at her Black 'fall out boy' concert tee and light blue jeans.

Troy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Your fine." and ushered her inside.

_It's Friday night _

_and while her friends are home by nine._

_We hit the show,Tip the bouncer,skip the line._

_Next thing I know,Were out the door_

_and now she's dancing in the rain,a fragile flame_

_under the pale blue colored lights._

Troy and Gabriella looked at the couples dancing on the floor.

Suddenly Gabriella stood up.

"Where are you going?" Asked Troy as noticed her get up from the table.

She looked at him before grabbing his hand and answering " I'm sick of this couple stuff."

He looked at her like she was crazy but before he knew it he was being pulled out the door.

"Gabriella, it's raining." he stated the obvious.

"No really!" she replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes while she giggled.

"C'mon let's dance!" she exclaimed

"But there's no music." he answered.

"Listen to the beating of our hearts, that's our music." she said as she put her arms around his neck and began dancing.

_Oh, I love the way_

_This girl is not afraid to fall_

_She calls my name... _

_(She's callin' out to me) _

_She could be all I'm ever gonna need _

_She's like a beauty queen_

_In just her t-shirt and her jeans _

_She could be just the one I've waited for_

_Could be a perfect score and more _

_She could be, She could be, She could be _

They looked at each other and smiled. Gabriella's make up was smudged and her hair was sticking to her face. But even like that, Troy thought she couldn't be more beautiful.

_That one in a hundred million _

_A secret the world's been keeping_

_The music that keeps repeating, Keeps repeating inside your mind_

_Like an angel on your shoulder _

_That makes your colors bolder than you dare_

_And you want to take her everywhere _

Troy felt Gabriella lean her head on his chest and briefly close her eyes. She's one in a million.

Troy could feel her heart beating against his as the words 'She could be' rang through his head.

_She could be_

_Yeah yeah _

_Oh, She could be all I'm ever gonna need_

_She's like a beauty queen _

_In just her t-shirt and her jeans _

_She could be just the one I've waited for (just the one, just the one I've waited for) _

_Could be a perfect score and more _

_She could be, She could be, She could be, yeah _

By now the pair was completely soaked. Gabriella's dress was stuck to her body and Troy's white button up shirt was now see through.

_She could be all I'm ever gonna need_

_She's like a beauty queen (oh baby)_

_In just her t-shirt and her jeans_

_She could be just the one I've waited for _

_Could be a perfect score and more _

_Yeah, She could be, she could be, She could be _

"She could be..." he whispered.

"What?" she asked as she lifted her head up off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"You could be.." he said softly

"I could be what?" she asked confused

"You could be.., I mean would you be... my girlfriend?" he asked

**There ya go! It's not my best but I was bored. Plus I've been meaning to_ write this so...yeah! Read and review!_**

_**Kiki xoxo :) **_

_**ps- I'll update my other stories soon:)**_


End file.
